fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
TheSuperBaxter (SSB16)
TheSuperBaxter is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. He is a Alter-Ego of which is his YouTube counterpart. He is also the first youtuber to be in the game. All of his special moves are named in Japanese due to the fact, TheSuperBaxter actually like Anime and some Japanese Anime. Attributes Overall, TheSuperBaxter doesn't fall into any specific archetype of characters; while having a slew of powerful attacks, TheSuperBaxter himself is rather nimble, with a relatively fast dash, a good dash dance and a very high falling speed. TheSuperBaxter, however, has a relatively poor air speed. A combination of a fast falling speed and a low traction gives TheSuperBaxter a decently lengthed wavedash. Among TheSuperBaxter's primary strengths is his overall power in most of his ground based attacks. TheSuperBaxter's forward smash is a fast attack and is his primary KO move. Additionally, TheSuperBaxter has a rather powerful, if laggy down smash, and an up smash with multi-hit properties, decent knockback, and, when tipped, spike properties, though the lattermost property is rather situational. TheSuperBaxter's specials are also powerful; his Furea Suramu is a deadly edgeguard tactic, almost guaranteeing a OHKO if fully or almost fully charged, his Hinotama naturally spaces him infront of his opponents, and his Kaunta varies in power against other attacks. Against smash attacks, TheSuperBaxter's Counter can quickly become his most powerful move; its pseudo-semi-spike properties also makes it useful when the opponent's back is to the ledge. The Counter move also functions similar to that of Shulk's Vision Move. TheSuperBaxter's grab game is also surprisingly good. TheSuperBaxter has the second highest grab range among characters who do not have extended grabs (such as ), behind only in this regard. His throws can easily chain into each other; their low knockback and high grab range allow TheSuperBaxter to decently tech chase and chain grab. His up throw, unusually, is also the second strongest in the game and can chain grab other fast fallers. TheSuperBaxter's grab game comprises a good deal of his edgeguard game. A common tactic is to force opponents off the stage with a down or forward throw and immediately intercept their recovery with a forward smash or Furea Suramu. However, TheSuperBaxter has his primary flaw in his disjointed hitbox. Unlike , who can safely attack opponents from a distance, TheSuperBaxter must go into incredibly close ranges to deliver strong damage and knockback, as the sweetspot on his fists is closer to the hilt than tip; while attacks can become incredibly powerful at this close of a range, this causes TheSuperBaxter to become very vulnerable, especially against characters with powerful close range attacks or grabs, such as , or . While Kaunta can potentially mitigate against physical attacks, it requires particularly good reads from the player to avoid punishment, and the attack is completely ineffective against grabs. TheSuperBaxter's sourspot is also unacceptably weak compared to that of 's; while Marth still has some KOing potential in his sourspotted attacks, TheSuperBaxter's sourspotted attacks have very poor knockback and damage in comparison. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: TheSuperBaxter turns around and looks at the camera from behind. *Side: TheSuperBaxter raises fire energy around himself. *Down: TheSuperBaxter throws up his fist in the air yelling. 'On-Screen Apperance' *Appears from the YouTube logo from below similar to others from his franchise, albeit crouching. His Fist is on the ground, and TheSuperBaxter thrusts it out before assuming his idle stance. 'Idle Poses' *Pumps his fist *TheSuperBaxter flicks his hair back. 'Victory Poses' *Throws his fist under and over him once and leaning forward posing saying, "I'm done here". *Has his fist infront of him and throws it back down from him saying, "That was some fight!". *Swipes both of his arms infront of him and leans down looking left saying, "See ya in the next video! peace!". In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia